The Moon Will Shine
by NinjaWithImagination
Summary: When the teen Loki meets the strange and only not-Thor-obsessed female, Tanith, there's not a chance they won't become best friends! But when her secrets start being uncovered and the Frost Giants start making trouble, what will happen to her? What will happen to him?
1. Claustrophobia Brings People Together!

**A/N: HI! This is my first FF that actually takes place during when Loki's younger so… SPARE ME! Actually, don't spare me! Just remember that ;) This takes place when Loki and Thor are the equivalent of human 15/16**

"Loki, they are here!" Thor's booming voice interrupted the other god's thoughts. Thor bounced into the room, excited. He looked confused when he saw his brother lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "You aren't even ready! Hurry or mother will come!"

"I'll be there in a moment," Loki announced, not looking away from the ceiling. When he heard the sound of footsteps walking away, he sighed and sat up. Truthfully, Loki didn't want to go and see the new guests. Thor would be the one who talked with them, who they would happily think of as family. He would, again, be the outcast.

When the dark haired godly teenager (… no other way to say it really…) left his room, Thor was waiting outside, practically radiating annoyance. "Mother told me I had to wait for you," he explained before Loki asked. They went to where their parents were talking to a few people.

"There you are! May I introduce my sons, Loki and Thor," Odin introduced the two to a couple. The woman in the couple had long, light blue, glistening hair that was cut to her hips. Her eyes were sea green and she was wearing a smooth dress that matched her eyes and seemed to be made of scales. The man was literally the opposite- he had green hair and sea blue eyes, with a matching blue outfit.

"It's wonderful to meet you!" Thor said excitedly. Loki merely nodded, more interested in their looks then talking.

"Our daughter is your age as well," the woman spoke up. Her voice was as smooth as her dress, and she looked at both young gods with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, she is coming in a few days," the man explained, his voice just like his wife's. Loki had never seen such a strange couple. Thor was too caught up in the fact that there'd be a girl his age there and started asking questions about her.

"What is her name?"

"Her name is Tanith," the woman softly said. And that was all they spoke of her.

After a few days, Frigga- Loki and Thor's mother- pulled the two boys aside.

"You must be careful around Tanith," she warned them. "She is not like the ladies of Asgard, and it would be unwise to treat her as such," Loki looked at his mother confusedly, but Thor wasn't particularly listening.

Finally, that night, there was a dance/feast in order. Loki and Thor were dressed in their armor and both subtly (well… not so subtly in Thor's case) watching for Tanith. A young woman around their age walked by and Thor decided (in Loki's mind, at least) that his short attention span had been exceeded and asked her to dance.

Now, it was just Loki watching. It was more interesting than dancing, since he could watch other people instead. Then he saw it- a flash of colour. It wasn't the sea green or sea blue that the two guests had, but more of a mix of the two. It had disappeared out through the door that led to the garden. Following it, he saw someone walking away.

"Are you Tanith?" he zipped next to her. The girl jumped and turned to stare at him while he stared at her. She had hair the colour of the moon and a dress that, as he had guessed, was a mix of green and blue. It also seemed to be made of scales. Her eyes were a clear colour that seemed tinted light green.

"Yes, I am," she replied, her voice soft but smooth. "You're Loki, correct?"

"How did you know?" he looked at her, confused.

"Well… since you're wearing armor and my age and somebody told me who the sons of Odin are…" she tipped her head and smiled, not showing her teeth.

"Ah…" he smirked. "What are you doing out here? Wouldn't you rather be dancing?" at this, Tanith shivered.

"I'm probably one of the worst dancers in the world, and anyway, I felt on the verge of fainting- I'm claustrophobic," she explained.

"I may not be claustrophobic, but I would rather watch people dance than actually dance," he told her. At this, the girl nodded, eyes wide. "You should be glad that you are not there though- Thor was looking for you until he exceeded his attention span," Tanith laughed at that, not one of those annoying tinkling sounds that girls made around Thor, but a real laugh.

"I think you were looking for me as well, though," she teased, raising an eyebrow. When he looked bashful, she laughed again. "But at least you have not dragged me onto the dance floor and started asking about my deepest and darkest secrets,"

"I was waiting a few minutes to make sure you were the right person," he cheekily told her. Tanith rolled her eyes at that. Suddenly, she jumped.

"Somebody's coming!" she whispered, looking utterly horrified. Loki grabbed her hand and suddenly they were in a different part of the garden. "Wow…"

"Any reason why you didn't want anyone else to come?" he tipped his head at her.

"Well, what if they made me go back in there?" she looked worried, and the god smirked at her.

"I have never seen any female ever be so horrified to dance," he said, earning a glare from the girl.

"And I thought you were nice!" she chided, shaking her head disappointedly. There was a bench in the gardens, so Tanith flopped onto it ungracefully. Joining her, Loki looked at the ground and noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Don't you need to wear shoes?" he questioned. She shrugged and changed the topic.

"I hear you can do sorcery,"

"Yes, I can," he grinned at her before becoming a look-alike of Thor. Tanith's eyes were wide and she stared at him in shock. When he changed back, she was still staring at him. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, it is just that you remind me of someone," she smiled at him. "Thor cannot do that, can he?"

"Thor is more brawn than brain," at this, the girl smirked, which was surprising. If Loki had insulted his brother in any other person's presence, they would have glared at him and said he was disrespectful.

"So you two are complete opposites?" she grinned when he noticed the veiled insult and scowled at her. "Well, you have wit and sorcery, and he has his hammer," when she said it like that, it was amusing to him how she could easily throw an insult. Suddenly, she looked surprised and opened her mouth to say something.

"Brother, there you are!" Thor boomed, appearing from a corner. His eyes immediately moved to Tanith. "And I see you have been hiding away with the lovely Tanith!"

"Exactly- we have been hiding from you," the girl easily said. Thor looked completely confused, obviously not understanding. She gave Loki a pitying look that clearly said, 'You have to live with him?'

"You must come and dance with me, Lady Tanith!" the blonde god just defaulted to his main purpose.

"I am sorry, Thor, but I am much more comfortable here with Loki. I am sure many other ladies would love to dance with you- I am not one of them," she turned back to the dark haired god. "What can you do besides changing what you look like?"

"This," there were suddenly seven clones of Loki, all tipping their heads at Tanith. She promptly poked the real Loki, and all the clones disappeared. Thor was looking utterly confused at the rejection.

"Well, you live up to your title," she smiled at the trickster god, not showing her teeth still.

"I should hope so," he smirked, and as if it was planned, the two stood up at the same time. Loki slightly tipped his head one way, and she nodded. They left Thor there, as he hadn't moved from his spot. "I think you have broken Thor."

"Ah well, and I thought he was strong," she grinned and suddenly twirled around for a second.

"And I thought you were a terrible dancer," he noted. She turned back to him and rolled her eyes.

"Well, in my realm, our music is more… fast paced and interesting. Here it's…" she looked both ways suspiciously and then stood on her toes (since Loki was at least a head taller than her) and whispered in his ear. "…Boring,"

"What is your music like?" the god asked curiously.

"For one thing, people sing in it. It has different types- some songs are about love, others are funny, others are sad…" she tipped her head as if thinking. "Yeah…"

"Very interesting," Loki said thoughtfully. "Do you have a favorite?" at this, Tanith's eyes sparkled.

"I have many but one is my favorite. It's called 'Love Song' and it's about this person saying she won't sing a love song for this guy…"

"But… doesn't that mean that she did sing a love song?"

"That's what the All-Father wants you to think!"

**A/N: LOVE SONG BY SARA BAREILLES! I love that song :)! Just let me explain for a moment (this isn't that bit of a plot problem and I think she'll explain it to him soon, but people are just going to review and get all confused) that Tanith's realm was in a time warp for a short while and she didn't know it.**

**Tanith: WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL ME!?**

**Because they didn't.**

**Tanith: Oh…**

**REVIEW! Or you will be pulled off to dance!**

**Tanith: BY A FROST GIANT!**


	2. Brainless or Misguided?

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: 'CAUSE YOU ONLY NEED THE LIGHT WHEN IT'S BURNING LOW! ;-; **

**I'm going to be updating as regularly as possible, but I hate having only one chapter to somethin' sooo YEAH! **

**THIS HAPPENS A BIT LATER! LIKE, WHEN TANITH AND LOKI ARE FRIENDLIES!**

Loki sighed and looked around warily for Tanith. She was somewhere in Asgard… suddenly, somebody jumped him.

"I GOT YOU!" the girl rolled off and grinned evilly at Loki.

"For the eighteenth time, I believe," he raised an eyebrow.

"Your point being?" she put her hands on her hips, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

"My point being," the god sat up. "It's my turn to catch you."

"But you're the GOD of mischief! I don't feel safe not knowing where you are!" her eyes were wide.

"Too bad," he stood up. "Ten seconds," her mouth dropped open.

"WHAT?"

"Seven now," she glared at him before disappearing down the hall. Grinning, Loki slipped into the shadows. Tanith made no noise when she walked, it seemed, so he just silently made his way in the direction she had gone.

After what had felt like hours trying to find the girl, the god stopped a guard and asked if he had seen her.

"Yes, I believe she went into your room," Loki stared at him before zapping himself into his room. It seemed to be empty… but he doubted it. A second later, he heard the sound of a giggle and opened his closet to find Tanith innocently smiling at him.

"Hi, Loki!" she squealed, sidestepping him and placing his helmet on her head as she started to leave the room. "This is a stupid helmet!" the dark haired god raised an eyebrow and a second later grabbed her from behind. "EEP DON'T DO THAT!" she held onto the helmet and went limp before wriggling out of his grasp and making a run for the hall.

"Tanith…" he warned, zapping right in front of her. The girl flopped on the floor in shock.

"ACKPTH you're going to give me a heart attack!" he grabbed the helmet and glared at her before dragging both her and the helmet back to his room. "Where are we going?"

"I don't trust you alone and I need to put my helmet back," Loki informed her.

"Aw, I'm not a child!"

"You act like it."

"Well, you act like a beaver!" he gave Tanith a glance that was a mix between confusion and 'I told you so'. "Maybe I don't want to grow up!"

"You will have to soon," they had arrived at Loki's room and he replaced his helmet and left quickly, not letting go of the girl's arm until they were far away from his sleeping quarters.

"No, I won't. After all, I'm immature, not irresponsible," the god rolled his eyes.

"Then where did you put the book you borrowed from the library a week ago?"

"Asgard."

"Where in Asgard?"

"The palace."

"Where in the palace?"

"A room."

"Which room?"

"The room that has the book I borrowed from the library in it," Loki stared at Tanith incredulously. She smirked. "You may be the god of tricksters, but I've beaten you in conversation."

"You have not!"

"Yeah, I have."

"How?"

"Well, you gave up on figuring out where my book is!"

"Because it's obvious you don't know where it is."

"It's obvious to you."

"And everyone else who has a brain."

"So not Thor?"

"No, Thor would agree with you."

"HEY are you saying I don't have a brain!" the girl looked insulted.

"No, I'm saying you're misguided."

"Is that what Thor is, misguided?"

"No, Thor's just brainless."

"Oh…"

**A/N: HEH… having my characters insult Thor is fun :). Hey, no judging! Remember, now he's all warmonger, ladies, and no responsibility. NYAAHHHHFFFF *wriggles*.**

**Tanith: *nods* **

**Why are you nodding like that?**

**Tanith: *snores***

**Oh, you're sleeping. Whoops. **

**Tanith: *suddenly jumps up and tackles writer* REVIEW AND GET YOUR VERY OWN LOKI HELMET!**


End file.
